


Come Away With Me

by Writer75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Hunters, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer75/pseuds/Writer75
Summary: Don't leave....





	Come Away With Me

“What are you staring at?” Bobby growled looking up from his reading.  
Castiel visibly gulped, shifting in his seat to sit up straight, nodding in acknowledgment of Bobby's hostile request.  
“Sorry. It’s just…”  
“Well I ain’t him. And whether you two were besties in this world or not does not change how I feel about your kind.”  
Castiel gave him a small grin and a nod before standing up and moving towards the kitchen.  
Looking over at Bobby, your lip snarled a bit as you pulled back and kicked him square in the shin under the table.  
“Ow! Dammit girl!” Bobby howled before seeing the look on your face. Your eyes grew big as you nodded at the sad shouldered man making his way out the door, seeming to hunch lower with each step as he left the room.  
“Hey. Uh Castiel?” Bobby called out, his eyes rolled as he clenched his jaw.  
Cas turned back.  
“Just give it some time, ok? I’m old. I don’t deal with change all to well.”  
Castiel nodded once more, not saying a word as he left the room, only this time with a little hope in his step.  
“Jesus Bobby.” you huffed as you followed the seraph.

Making your way down the hall, you found him standing outside your door.  
“Hey Cas. You want to come in?”  
Opening your door, you entered allowing him to follow as you picked up as much mess as you could in your path along the way.  
“Wanna sit?”  
Castiel looked around your room, analyzing every bit of it from the drawings and pictures on the wall, to your unmade bed.  
“Cas?” you asked inquisitively.  
“You didn’t have to do that.” He started, moving towards a picture on the wall to take a closer look.  
Kicking off your boots, you sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard with a hairbrush in your hand brushing at the snarls in your hair. “Do what?”  
“Defend me to Bobby. He is who he is. What happened to him in his world, cannot be undone with a kick to the shin.” he answered, placing a finger on the painting before turning away.  
“Well he can be who he is, and be grateful for what you have all done for him at the same time.”  
Throwing the brush down the table, you picked up your phone and sighed. “Shit.” as you fingers moved hastily over the screen.  
Cas finally settled at the end of the bed. “What is it?”  
“I have to go. A friend of mine... needs help in Kentucky. Fun.” you said sarcastically, turning to sit on the edge of the bed once again to put your boots right back on.  
“I don’t want you to go.” He declared.  
“What?” you replied, still pulling on your shoe strings in to a bow.  
“It’s not the same when you are not here.”  
“Saying you’re gonna miss me Cas?” you echoed with a nervous laugh as you stood up and moved towards your closet. “I am sure you all do. This place should have been condemned before I got here. At least Bobby is able to assist now with the dispatching, minus too much computer work.”  
Grabbing a handful of clothes from the closet and dresser, you turn back to find the angel towering over you. not saying a word as his breath splheayed lightly across your cheeks.  
“Cas.” your breath hitched as you returned his gaze.  
Laying your hands along the lapels of his trenchcoat, you instinctively straightened them, moving upwards to straighten his collar around his neck. His hand moved around your waist, moving you closer as you continued to groom his attire.  
“I will be back.” you added with a warm smile.  
The anticipation of a long awaited kiss you had been dreaming of every night was peaking at that very moment, the butterflies in your stomach picked up the pace.  
“Here.” he said, reaching into his pocket and handing you a old cassette tape. “I made it. That’s why I was coming to see you. Y/N, I..” was all he got out before he turned away abruptly and left.

What was that?

Piling your last bag in to the back of your car, you looked back at the bunker, hidden beneath the yellowing grass. Bobby stood near the doorway, giving you a small wave and a smile before heading back in. Climbing in to the driver side, the tears you had been cursing till that very moment broke your emotional levy, pooling in your e/c eyes, trickling down your cheek. Damnitt.

Shifting in your seat uncomfortably, you reached in to your back pocket, removing your phone, and the cassette he had given you. You pushed cassette in to the player with a shivering hand, sniffing and wiping your tears on your wool jacket sleeve. The initial dead air left you at the edge of anticipation before the gentle sounds of a piano began, and the heavenly vocals of Norah Jones gently sang , “Come Away With Me.” You loved this song. Laying your head back, you hummed and whispered the words, feeling each one of them as they passed your lips. You sat up quickly, forcing yourself to pull it together, as you started the engine. There he was, standing outside your car.

Wiping haphazardly at your dewy eyes, you cleared your throat, and opened the door. Turning to face him, you too suddenly found yourself unable to find the words you so desperately wanted to say, or any words for that matter.  
“Come away with me and we'll kiss...on a mountaintop…” emulated from the still playing cassette.  
“Y/N..” the deep voice of Castiel bellowed.  
But before he could say another word, you moved closer to him, laid your head on his warm chest, lacing your arms around him under his oversize coat, and began swaying to the music.  
“Ssshhh.” you sounded.  
“...While I'm safe there in your arms. So all I ask is for you…”  
His grip grew tighter, as you felt him lay his head atop yours, intermittently kissing it gently upon the crown of your head. .

As the song came to the end, you heard his chest rumble along with the final words...  
“Come away with me.”  
Lifting your head slowly from his chest, your eyes still closed in bliss, you found his lips, searching for yours with the same desperate need. His hand moving in to your hair, the other, pulling you closer, leaving you breathless and completely his. As your lips separated, you still had not said a word, just taking those moments to mentally drink him in: his eyes, those delicious lips.  
“So you really are going to miss me?” you asked with a giddy smile around your trickling tears.  
Cas reached up and traced the pad of his thumb along your cheek, and gave a rarely seen, but beautiful smile.  
“Yes. Just promise you will come back.”

Reaching up on your toes, you kissed him softly one last time, then gave him a nod before giving his trenchcoat a playful tug. As you pulled away, you knew two things for sure: you had a home to come back to, and your angel who would be waiting.


End file.
